Universal Studios Indonesia
Universal Studios Indonesia '''is an amusement park at Indonesia and it's owned operated by '''Universal Indonesia Group, LLC, a joint venture of NBCUniversal (Comcast) and Politics of Indonesia, consists of five sections including Main Studio Lot, Zooniversal, Adventure World, Seussville, Imaginary World. Areas *'Main Studio Lot' - TBA *'Zooniversal '- a zoological and marine section which is similar to and a successor of Universal Metazoa theme park, and is divided with five sub-sections ** Jungle Section - themed to the jungle and rainforests of Africa, Asia, and South America ** Woodland Section '- themed to woodland forests of America and Europe ** '''Desert Section '- themed to wildlife in the deserts ** 'Sea and Polar Section '- themed to marine and polar wildlife ** '''Animal Starland -''' themed to animals stars and in popular culture *'''Adventure World - themed to Universal's adventure films, with five sub-areas ** Jurassic Park '- Based on ''Jurassic Park ** 'Skull Island '- Based on King Kong ** 'WaterWorld '- Based on Waterworld ** 'Egypt '- Based on The Mummy *'Seussville '- Based on Dr. Seuss * '''Imaginary World - divided with two two sub-areas themed to fantasy and science fictions. **'Sci-Fi Planet '- themed to science fiction. **'Fantasy Wonderland' - themed to fantasy. Attractions 'Main Studio Lot' *'Universal Studios 4D Cinema' **'Sesame Street 4D' **'Journey to the Central of the Earth 4D' **'Over the Hedge 4D' *'Studio Tram' *'Back to the Future: The Ride' *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit!' *'Blue Brothers Live' Zooniversal Jungle Section * Out of Africa Journeys * Madagascar Trails * Madagascar: The Crate Adventure Woodland Section *The Bearastein Bears Goes Camping *An American Tail Live Desert Section * The Enclosure of Down Under * Wild West Range * The Mummy Temple * Camel Farm Sea and Polar Section * SpongeBob SquarePants: Rock Bottom Plunge * Polar Wildlife * Marine Life * Seal and Sea Lions Cove * Dolphins Enclosure * Jaws: The Ride * Jaws Alive * Ray Farm Animal Starland * Garfield's Cool About Cats * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase * Teenage Mutant Turtles: The Ride * The Encounters of the Planet of the Apes * The Squid Sisters Live * How to Train your Dragon: The Ride (BTTF and Simpsons Similarity) Adventure World Jurassic Park TBA Skull Island * King Kong Encounter WaterWorld TBA Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy Seussville * The Cat in the Hat * TBA Imaginary World Sci-Fi Planet * Transformers: The Ride * TBA Fantasy Wonderland * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Shrek 4D * Journey to Wonderland '- a dark ride based on Lewis Carroll's original ''Alice in Wonderland books. * The Lord of the Rings Experience * Dueling Dragons * Flying Unicorn * TBA Retails '''Main Studio Lot * That's a Wrap! * Universal Studios Store * Hello Kitty/Betty Boop Store * TBA Zooniversal * Zooniversal Souvenirs Jungle Section * Safari Supplies * Kenya Kiosk * Madagascar Crates * TBA * Amazon Trade Woodland Section * Retailing Cabin * TBA Desert Section * Gifts from Down Under * TBA Sea and Polar Section TBA Animal Starland TBA Adventure World Jurassic Park TBA Skull Island TBA WaterWorld TBA Egypt TBA Seussville * Cats, Hats, and Things * Oh, the Things You'll Buy! Imaginary World TBA Sci-Fi Planet TBA Fantasy Wonderland * Harry Potter's Magical Treasures * TBA Dinning Main Studio Lot * Mel's Drive-In * TBA Zooniversal * Taste from the Wild * Darwin's Jungle Section * African Cuisine * TBA * Rainforest Cafe Woodland Section TBA Desert Section TBA Sea and Polar Section TBA Animal Starland * TBA Adventure World Jurassic Park * Burger Digs * TBA Skull Island TBA WaterWorld TBA Egypt TBA Seussville * Green Eggs & Ham Cafe * TBA Imaginary World Sci-Fi Planet TBA Fantasy Wonderland TBA Characters Main Studio Lot * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Gru * Minions * TBA Zooniversal Jungle Section * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra Woodland Section TBA Desert Section TBA Sea and Polar Section TBA Animal Starland * Pink Panther * Felix the Cat * Brain Griffin * Callie * Marie * Pikachu * Garfield * Odie * Tom * Jerry * Bugs Bunny * TBA Adventure World Jurassic Park * JP Raptor Egypt TBA Seussville * The Cat in the Hat * Sam-I-Am * The Grinch * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax Imaginary World Sci-Fi Planet TBA Fantasy Wonderland * Frog Choir * Shrek * Donkey * Fiona * Puss in Boots * Pinocchio * Gingy the Gingerbread Man * TBA Annual entertainment, parades and events * Universal Easter * Zooniversal's Animal Adoption Week * Universal Blast for Summer * Otakunami * Halloween Horror Nights * Holiday Town Park hours * Monday-Friday: 8:00 am - 11:00 pm * Saturday-Sunday: 7:00 am - 2:00 am See also TBA Category:Unfinished atricles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Africa Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon